Conociendote
by Angelus cecidit
Summary: Harry es internado en San Mungo por que... Summary completo dentro. Warning! esta historia es SLASH /relaion chico-chico/  si no te gusta, por favor ¡NO LEAS!
1. Chapter 1: Este capítulo fue remodelado

Bueno, se que dije que lo subiria en cuanto tuviera mas cap de mi otro fic, pero que se le va a hacer.

Summary: Harry es internado en San Mungo, la razon a esto es por que creen que esta loco, ya que despues de matar a "el que no debe ser nombrado", dijo que este Tom Ryddle no eran la misma persona, pero lo que nadie sabia es que estaba en lo correcto. Hay personas que lo sacaran de ahi y lo ayudaran a escapar de Londres.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de j.k Rowling y Tsugumi Ōba (historia) Takeshi Obata (dibujo), yo solo hago esto sin fines de lucro

Advertencia: Esta historia es SLASH (relacion BoyxBoy) si no te gusta no leas

* * *

No sabia en que momento habia levantado su varita para lanzar la maldicion asesina, solo sabia que Voldemort estaba muerto.

_Los mortifagos lo habian secuestrado y mantenido en un calabozo, ahi conocio a Tom Ryddle en persona, estaba flaco, palido, su piel parecia pegada a sus huesos, pero lo mas impresionante de todo, era que sus ojos no eran rojos, sino de un color verde y plateado, el pelo lo tenia largo, estaba sucio pero se podia notar que su color era negro._

_Al principio se negaba a creer que Tom Ryddle nunca fue Voldemort, que solo era un estudiante de familia muggle que lo querian mas que a nada y estaban muy orgullosos de ser padres de un mago, y que no era un huerfano que fue dejado en un orfanato en donde lo maltrataban. Si Ryddle nunca fue Voldemort, entonces ¿quien era verdaderamente ese sadico hombre con cara de serpiente?._

_Unos dias despues de ese encuentro, "el que no debe ser nombrado" los visito y se regocijo al ver al salvador del mundo magico tan trastornado, se compadecio y decidio contarle que era verdaderamente. Habia conjurado una silla y se sento comodamente._

_-He de suponer que quieres saber por que tengo aquí al verdadero Tom Ryddle, cuando tu te enfrentaste a un recuerdo de el, que supuestamente era yo. Yo soy un alma, me dejaron confinado en la tierra sin poder regresar a donde verdaderamente pertenecia, estuve vagando por siglos, vi las guerras de los humanos que no podian estar en paz, presencie la matanza de los magos a manos de esos muggles, nunca fui el heredero de Slytherin, mis razones para convertirme en un ser oscuro fue principalmente la muerte de Grindelwald, yo mismo hize que fuera un mago aficionado a las artes oscuras, alguien sadico y sin sentimientos, fue Albus Dumbledore el responsable de su muerte, se hicieron amigos en la escuela, en ese tiempo Dumbledore era un mocoso con ganas de saber todo, igual que tu amiga Granger, vi como empezaba a despreciar a los magos oscuros, como si el fuera un santo. Grindelwald se dio cuenta de eso y empezo a odiarlo por ser tan hipócrita al creerse sus propias mentiras, Dumbledore sabia multiples hechizos de magia oscura, muchos mas de los que Grindelwald sabia, con el tiempo cada uno fue por diferentes caminos, Grindelwald fue un mago oscuro que repudio a la luz, en cambio Dumbledore se convirtio en algo asi como el Rey de la luz, alguien en quien todos podian confiar, el viejo loco mato a Grindelwald y este me pidio que lo vengase, como yo tambien odiaba al viejo chucho, busque por años la manera de tener un cuerpo humano, encontre la forma de hacerme humano, pero para eso tenia que encontrar a alguien que estaria dispuesto a entregarme su hijo recien nacido, y ese alguien fue quien me dijo la localizacion de tus padres, si, Peter Pettigrew me dio a su hijo recien nacido, alguien que ni siquiera tus padres sabian que existia, conoci a Tom Ryddle, un joven inteligente con un gran futuro si no fuera por que sabia lo que era verdaderamente, entonces decidi que no podia permitir que alguien como el estuviera libre, cuando se graduo de Howarts lo secuestre y fui usando su imagen para distraer a Dumbledore, los horrocrux nunca existieron, si, los destruiste pero eran solo un objeto con un poco de magia, yo mismo cree los recuerdos que tenia Slughorn sobre Tom preguntandole acerca de los Horrocrux, por que sabia que Dumbledore los usaria para saber algo mas de Voldemort, alguna cosa para poder destruirlo definitivamente y asi poder vivir en "paz", y ahi tienes toda la historia, ahora sabes por que Ryddle esta aqui- se levanto, con un moviminto de su mano hizo desaparecer la silla y salio del calabozo, dejando a uno de sus ocupantes sorprendido._

Los 3 meses que estuvo confinado en ese frio calabozo, pudo conocer verdaderamente a Tom Ryddle, tenia 44 años y no se le notaban nada, era muy amable, alguien con quien podias conversar comodamente, según le dijo, el si pertenecio a Slytherin, pero fue repudiado por estos al ser hijo de _muggles_, por lo que crecio odiando a su propia casa, tambien le dijo que fue un gran amigo de su abuelo Charlus Potter, quien por años estuvo enamorado de Dorea Black y cuando se graduaron de Howarts este le pidio matrimonio, Dorea no fue expulsada de su familia ya que Charlus fue un mago sangre pura, lo que significaba que su padre y su padrino vendrian siendo parientes, ahora no le dolia mucho la muerte de su padrino, tuvo el tiempo suficiente para asumirlo y poder superarlo.

La Orden del Fénix habia planeado su rescate y ese mismo dia habia empezado la batalla, se sentia debil, pero habia logrado salir del calabozo, quiso llevarse a Tom con el, pero este se negaba y no acepto salir. Voldemort habia estado furioso por la incompetencia de sus servidores, miles de hechizo, luces de diferentes colores se veian en el campo de batalla, los mortifagos estaban acorralados y la luz estaba ganando, pero de un momento a otro los papeles se invirtieron, ahora eran los mortifagos quienes tenian acorralados a la Orden, tambaleandose un poco, logro llegar hacia donde se encontraba Voldemort.

-Vaya, nunca imagine que podrias salir del calabozo, ya que le puse protecciones para que no pudieras escapar, pero eso demuestra cuanto poder tienes, como tienes pocas energias, me apiadare de ti y te matare- levanto su varita y le apunto con ella -Avada Kedavra- mientras veia el rayo verde avanzar casi en camara lenta hacia el, se movio hacia su derecha y lo esquivo.

-Accio varita Harry James Potter Evans- en cuanto tuvo su varita en mano, la apunto hacia Voldemort y dijo las palabras que nunca creeria que pronunciaria en su vida -Avada Kedavra- Voldemort no fue lo sficientemente rapido y la maldicion le llego juso en el pecho, sus ojos se habian abierto al maximo y se estrello fuertemente contra la tierra. Gritos de victoria se oian en el campo de batalla, la Orden fue inmovilizando a los otros mortifagos, algunos escaparon, pero otros no tuvieron la misma suerte, Harry sintio como si el mundo se moviera y no pudo evitar caerse, trato de luchar contra la oscuridad, pero no pudo y pronto se sumio en la inconsciencia.


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui el segundo capitulo de este fic.

* * *

Al despertar, todos los recuerdos de la guerra volvieron de golpe, dejandolo un tanto abrumado, recordo todo lo sucedido en el calabozo, a Ryddle, Voldemort contandole la verdad, su escapada y queriendo llevarse a Tom con el, el como mato a Voldemort y despues solo fue oscuridad.

Trato de levantarse, pero en cuanto sus pies tocaron el frio suelo, se tambaleo como gelatina, decidio que lo mejor era quedarse en la cama y esperar a que alguien llegara y le dijera cuantos dias estuvo inconsciente. Claro que su espera no fue mucha, minutos despues de levantarse y volver a acostarse, un total de seis personas entraron a la habitacion y se encontraba hablando agitadamente. Molly Weasley hizo que todos se callaran, ya que parecio ser la unica en darse cuenta que Harry estaba despierto.

Se acerco rapidamente a la cama y abrazo fuertemente a Harry, quien estuvo a punto de asxfixiarse si no fuera por Arthur Weasley quien la separo al darse cuenta del peligroso color morado que empezo a tomar la cara del muchacho.

-¡Estoy tan contenta mi niño, crei que nunca despertarias!- unas cuantas lagrimas se le escaparon a la Señora Weasley, quien se las seco con un pañuelo blanco.

-Si amigo, nos tenias a todos preocupados- hablo Ron, siendo apoyado por todos con un asentimiento de afirmacion.

-Fue impresionante que a la primera mataras a Voldemort – apesar de que "el que no debe ser nombrado" estaba muerto, todavia habian personas a las que le daban esclofrios al oir su nombre, y en la habitacion habian unas de esas muchas -eso demuestra que no era tan poderoso- Kingsley fue el que hablo, claro que el no tenia ni idea de todo lo que habia hecho Voldemort y su complicada mente. Harry decidio olvidarse de momento de Tom Ryddle y aprovechar la visita para informarse que habia pasado despues de la muerte de Voldemort y depaso saber cuantos dias estuvo inconsciente.

-Bueno, estuviste un mes inconsciente, Rita Skeeter no dejaba de fastidiar con que queria verte, todo el mundo magico se entero de la noticia de que Lord Voldemort por fin habia muerto, las celebraciones se extendieron hasta hace una semana, nosotros fuimos a algunas celebraciones, pero no dejabamos de preocuparnos por ti- un mes, estuvo todo un mes inconsciente y pareciera como si hubiera sido solo un dia, pero que la celebracion de la muerte de Voldemort se acabara hasta hace solo una semana, era un poco, no, no un poco, era muy exagerado, si, estaba bien que quisieran celebrar en paz, sin temor a despertar al otro dia y no saber si serian asesinados, pero eso era demasiado, no queriendo demostrar su inconformidad a sus visitantes, se quedo callado y disfruto de las historias que le contaban Ron y Hermione, despues de estar conversando durante una hora, una enfermara vino a avisar que las visitas se habian acabado por ese dia, todos reclamaron, pero terminaron por irse.

Suspirando, Harry se tiro hacia atrás sin gracia, cayendo comodamente en la almohada, fue un poco cansador el dia y ahora tenia un monton de sueño, pero aguanto las ganas y trato de levantarse, esta vez tuvo éxito, camino hacia el baño, cuando estuvo adentro, se miro en el espejo y se horrorizo al ver que tenia una gran marca en su ojo derecho, se parecian a esas cicatrizes que mostraban en los mangas, en donde al personaje le hirian en el pecho o en tal lugar del rostro, (como la que tiene Kenshin de samurai x) le extraño un poco que nadie se lo hubiera mencionado, decidio ver si tenia alguna otra en el resto de su cuerpo, se alivio un poco al ver que tenia solo una en su abdomen, no era muy grande, pero tampoco era muy chica, y podria cubrirla facilmente con un _glamour_, decidio ducharse y para cuando estuvo totalmente limpio, se seco y se vistio con un pijama que habia venido a dejarle una enfermera, enfermera que se sonrojo al verlo en la ducha.

Se acosto y acomodo en la cama, pensando en que dormiria tranquilamente, claro que la suerte no estuvo de su lado y pronto se encontraba removiendose en la cama.

_El lugar estaba oscuro, una antorcha en la pared de fuera era lo unico que mantenia el lugar un poco alumbrado, sintio como pasos se acercaban, la puerta del calabozo se abrio y un tipo con el pelo largo y sucio entro por ella._

_-No te demores mucho, Lord Voldemort dijo que no dejara entrar a nadie y si descubre que te deje pasar, me matara- hablo el hombre que vigilaba el calabozo._

_-Tranquilo, no demorare mucho- el tipo entro y fijo su mirada en Harry, quien se asusto al ver que el hombre que estaba frente a el era Greyback, el hombre lobo que mordio a Remus cuando este era niño y todo por querer vengarse del padre de este -¿Asustado Potter?, supongo que ya sabes quien soy, de lo contrario no parecerias un gato acorralado, lamentablemente no estare aquí por mucho tiempo, pero disfrutare un poco- ese dia habia Luna llena, por lo que en cosa de segunos frente a el aparecio un hombre lobo, que lo miraba ambriento, se asusto mas al ver como aquel licantropo se acercaba lentamente a el, haciendo que a cada paso se asustara mas, cuando ya tuvo frene al hombre lobo, este con una de sus patas, le eraño la cara, causando la herida de su ojo derecho, tambien lo hirio en el abdomen, causandole una gran herida y cuando estaba a punto de morderlo, se escucho un fuerte estruendo afuera del calabozo, la puerta se abrio fuertemente y por esta entro un furioso Voldemort que al ver la escena, apunto con u varita a Greyback, quien ahora parecia un perro asustado de su amo._

_-¡Ordene que nadie, nadie entrara a esta celda y lo primero que hacen es desobedecerme!, me fuiste de mucha ayuda Greyback, y sabes que yo nunca perdono a quien osa en contradecir mis ordenes, Avada Kedavra- un rayo verde salio disparado de su varita impactando en la cabeza del licantropo, cuando el cuerpo sin vida de Greyback cayo al suelo, Voldemort avanzo hasta quedar en frente de Harry, quien se estaba apretando su herida en el ojo y del estómago -Dejame ver- hizo que el moreno dejara de hacerse mas daño y contemplo la roja sangre que escurria sin parar de las heridas, soprendiendose un poco al ver que Harry seguia consciente cuando deberia haberse desmayado por tal cantidad de sangre perdida. Se levanto y salio rapidamente del calabozo, unos minutos despues llego junto a Snape, con este cargando un botiquin, -Curale las heridas- este acepto sin alegar, ya que Harry se encontraba mas palido, abrio el botiquin, saco una pocion verde y se la dio al moreno, despues saco gasa y un frasquito que tenia una especie de crema de color azul, se lo aplico a las heridas, las cubrio con la gasa, se levanto y salio de la habitacion sin permiso._

_A los pocos dias, todos se enteraron sobre la muerte de Greyback, quien fue lo suficientemente idiota como para desobedecer las ordenes de su Lord, despues nadie mas volvio a entrar en el calabozo, solo Voldemort._


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Harry es internado en San Mungo, la razon a esto es por que creen que esta loco, ya que despues de matar a "el que no debe ser nombrado", dijo que este Tom Ryddle no eran la misma persona, pero lo que nadie sabia es que estaba en lo correcto. Hay personas que lo sacaran de ahi y lo ayudaran a escapar de Londres.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de j.k Rowling y Tsugumi Ōba (historia) Takeshi Obata (dibujo), yo solo hago esto sin fines de lucro

Advertencia: Esta historia es SLASH (relacion BoyxBoy) si no te gusta no leas 

* * *

Una enfermera iba pasando por el pasillo en el que estaba la habitacion de Harry Potter cuando todo el hospital se sacudio fuertemente, los jarron con flores explotaron, las sillas empezaron a flotar solas, algunos cuadros se rompian, mas de 5 enfermeros y enfermeras aparecieron para ir directo a la habitacion de Harry, en cuanto llegaron ahi, se ahogaron por la cantidad de magia que habia en la habitacion, se acercaron a la cama del moreno, el cual estaba con los ojos abierto sin mirar nada en especifico y se encontraba murmurando "Tom Ryddle esta vivo, tengo que ir a sacarlo de ahi", le inyectaron una aguja en su brazo derecho, y poco a poco las cosas dejaron de moverse, hasta que todo el lugar quedo en silencio y el salvador del mundo magico durmiendo.

Al dia siguiente todos estaban hablando sobre lo que paso ayer en la noche, algunos decian que era Voldemort que queria vengarse de Harry, otros decian que fue un simple terremoto, aunqu eso nunca podria suceder en l mundo magico.

Hermione y Ron fueron a ver a Harry, quien se encontraba despierto mirando distraidamente por la ventana, sus amigos estaba un poco preocupados por el, ya que cuando pudiron hacer dormir a su amigo, los doctores habian mandado una carta a su casa, contandoles sobre el incidente con Harry, habian querido ir ese mismo momento, pero la carta decia que no fueran. Por lo que ahora estaban sentado al lado de Harry, esperando que este les contara lo que habia pasado.

Pero no esperaron oir lo siguiente -Tom Ryddle esta vivo- les costo un poco ordenar su mente, pero en cuanto lo entendieron, fue Ron el que hablo primero.

-¿Como que Ryddle esta vivo?, Dumbledore nos conto que Tom Ryddle y V-voldemort eran la misma persona, es imposible-

-No es imposible Ron, yo mismo lo vi cuando estaba preso en ese calabozo-

-Harry, no se cuan dificil fue para ti haber estado tres meses encerrado, talvez Voldemort fue quien te metio esas ideas en la cabeza, podria haber hechizado el mismo el lugar para que tu creyeras que el y Ryddle no eran la misma persona- Hermione fue la que hablo, verdaderamente estaba preocupada sobre la salud mental de su amigo.

-Mione, yo mismo hable con el, me dijo que sus padres eran _muggle, ¡muggles! _, no creo que Voldemort haya estado dispuesto a decir que era hijo de _muggles_, no, no me interrumpas, dijo que el si habia sido sorteado en Slytherin, pero me conto que estos lo repudiaban por ser hijo de _muggles_, por lo que los fue odiando a todos, y en cambio fue amigo de mi abuelo Charlus Potter y mi abuela Dorea Black, aunque mi abuela era una Slytherin, a ella le caia bien Tom, no le importaba que no fuera un _sangre pura_, a ella no le importaba eso, el sabia lo que era verdaderamente Voldemort, por lo que lo rapto para que no contara su secreto, lo mantuvo encerrado ahi hasta que me rapto, dijo que habia usado la imagen de Tom para que Dumbledore creyera que alguien tan amable y gentil como Ryddle en verdad era un ser completamente oscuro y no investigara mas sobre el, los horrocrux eran solo un objeto cualquiera con un poco de magia negra de Voldemort y con una parte de su alma- por ahora no les contaria que Voldemoert habia conseguido que Peter le entregara a su hijo para poder matarlo y ocupar el cuerpo de tal bebe y asi poder hacer magia libremente.

Hermione jalo a Ron del brazo y se lo llevo hacia una esquina de la habitacion, ahi estuvieron hablando un largo rato hasta que asintieron y regresaron a la cama de Harry con caras serias.

-Nos tenemos que ir Harry, habiamos quedado con Kingsley para arreglar unas cosas- Ron se acero para abrazar a su amigo, despues Hermione y salieron de la habitacion directo a buscar al Doctorque atendia a Harry.

Caminaron po un largo pasillo y cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta del despacho del , tocaron y un "pase" provino desde el intrior, entraron y se topaon con un hombre de mediana edad, piel morena, ojos negro, algunas arrugas en su frente, de mandibula cuadrada, de nariz ancha y pelo de color castaño.

-¿A que debo tan espectacular visita?- les hablo amablemente el hombre

-Bueno, venimos a hablarle de Harry- hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo, sonrojandose al darse cuenta.

El hombre de mediana edad se rio ligeramente y los invito a sentarse -Si, el joven Harry, ¿que sucede con el?-

-Venimos recien de visitarlo, nos conto algo..- hablo Hermione, pero Ron se le adelanto

-Algo de locos-

-¿Como que?-

-Ya todo el mundo sabe que Voldemort y Tom Ryddle, ex-alumno de Howarts son la misma persona, hasta Harry lo sabe, pero ahora nos dice que no son la misma persona, que Voldemort secuestro a Ryddle y uso su imagen para inculparlo a el-

-Yo no encuentro ningun problema con el joven Potter, no creo que este loco- el ciertamente no estaba muy seguro, algunas personas que lucharon contra mortifagos, habian empezado a volverse locas, y como Harry Potter se habia enfrentado a Voldemort, contando con queestuvo encerrado por tres meses en un calabozo, son motivos suficientes para hacerle perder la cordura a cualquiera.

, nosotros queriamos pedirle un favor- hablo Hermione sacando al Doctor de su mutismo.

-¿Que favor?- los dos jovenes frente a el se miraron un poco dudosos, pero Ron fue el que tomo la palabra.

-Si usted podria internarlo en el psiquiatrico de este hospital- el acepto y pocos dias despues trasladaron a Harry Potter a una habitacion del psiquiatrico, Skeeter habia aparecido justo ese dia y lo publico en el Profeta.

_Lamento informarles que nuestro héroe favorito fue intyernado en el Psiquiatra de San Mungo._

_Ese dia habia ido a visitar a un pariente mio, cuando Harry Potter iba siendo llevado por unos dos enfermeros, me acerque a uno de ellos, le pregunte que pasaba y el me dijo lo siguiente:_

_.-El nos dio la orden de trasladarlo al area de Psiquiatra, no sabemos las razones, pero por algo esta siendo llevado-. Despues siguieron por su camino y yo vine directo a la empresa para poder contarles esto._

_Por Rita Skeeter 5 de septiembre 2001_

(N/A: como Light al empezar el anime tenia 17 años, el y Harry tendran la misma edad, por lo que iran a la misma escuela (espero que se haya entendido))

Mansion Malfoy.

Lucius se enontraba sentado en un comodo sofa cuando un elfo vino a entregarle el Profeta, lo primero que vio fue el articulo que Skeeter habia publicado y como si Voldemort estuviera tras su cabeza, salio rapidamente de la habitacion e hizo algo que los Malfoy`s jamas hacen, llamar a gritos a su familia.

Narcisa estaba en el jardin cuando escucho los gritos de su esposo, pensando que estaba en peligro, aunque todos los mortifagos se encontraban en Azkaban y como su esposo a ultima hora decidio unirse al bando de la luz, todos lo tacharon de traidor y juraron vengarse, lo mismo paso con Draco, solo que este estaba en su habitacion levitando una silla y al escuchar los gritos de su padre, el pobre mueble se estrello contra la pared, bajo rapidamente y llego justo cuando su madre tambien lo hacia.

-¿Que paso Lucius?- pregunto una temblorosa Narcisa

Este solo le entrego el diario, cuando su mujer termino de leer, estaba un poco palida.

-Padre ¿que pasó?- pregunto Draco un tanto preocupado

-A Potter lo internaron en el psiquiatra de San Mungo- le contesto rapidamente Narcisa

-Es mentira ¿verdar?, es imposible que lo internen, el no esta loco- hablo desesperadamente Draco

-No es mentira Draco, ahi mismo lo dice- contesto un ya calmado Lucius

-¡Skeeter fue quien lo escribio, sabes que esa mujer inventa cualquier cosa!- exploto finalmente el menor

-Si lo hubiera inventado la hubieran despedido- hablo Narcisa -Calmate Draco, ya pensaremos en una forma de sacarlo de ahi-

-El no se merece esto madre, tu mas que nadie lo sabe, nos ayudo cuando Voldemort nos quizo matar por la traicion de mi padre, Harry se entrego el mismo por nosotros y yo...yo que pense que lo hizo por su complejo de héroe- Draco se veia abatido, Narcisa se acerco a su hijo y lo abrazo

-Todos cometemos errores hijo, tienes que entenderlo, nosotros tambien cometimos el error de involucrarnos con Voldemort, pero ahora tienes la oportunidad de ayudar a Harry, ¿no es verdad Lucius?-

-Si, es mas, se me ocurrio una idea para entregarle su varita-

Severus habia llegado a la casa de Lucius para contarle lo de Potter, pero en cuanto entro, se encontro con que los Malfoy tenian sendas sonrisas de maldad, menos Draco quien estaba sudando frio.

* * *

Bueno, este cap me quedo un poquito mas largo que los otros, espero que lo hayan disfrutado

¡DEJEN REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Este capitulo salio corto, digamos que es de relleno, tiene un poco de humor, pero vemos (leemos) lo que planea ese cuarteto (se escucha como una especie de conjunto de cuatro musicos) para rescatar a nuestro heroe favorito.

* * *

_...se encontro con que los Malfoy tenian sendas sonrisas de maldad, menos Draco quien estaba sudando frio._

Carraspeo para llamar la atencion de los presentes, a lo que todos pegaron un brinco, Severus se tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reir, no dudaba de que un ex-mortifago, jefe de la familia Malfoy, le lanzara un Avada, por lo que simplemente mantuvo su expresion fria de siempre, aunque lo suyo le costaba.

-¿Puedo saber a que se deben esas sonrisas?- pregunto alzando una de sus cejas al mas puro estilo Slytherin.

-Mi querido amigo, tenemos un plan para sacar a Potter del manicomio de San Mungo y para tal plan, necesitamos de tu ayuda y tus pociones- le respondio Lucius sonriendo levemente, aunque para sus adentros se carcajeaba libremente.

-Precisamente de eso venia a hablarles, no podemos dejar que Potter se quede internado quien sabe por cuanto tiempo-

-Si se podria saber ¿a que se debe su...¿preocupacion?- se burlo abiertamente Draco, aunque queria saber la respuesta.

-Eso no importa- al ver la mueca de burla en esa familia, decidio contar su verdadero motivo -es por que, aunque no lo crean, lleguo a agradarme Potter-

-Y ¿desde cuando?- pregunto inocentemente Lucius, aunque su cara demostraba que solo queria incomodar a su "amigo".

-Desde que el viejo loco me pidio que le enseñara la oclumancia y legeremens, pude ver "ciertas" cosas que hizo que me diera cuenta de que no era precisamente un maldito bastardo igual que su padre- respondio de forma tajante, y cuando respondia asi, era por que no diria nada mas.

-Esta bien, mejor pasemos a la sala en vez de estar hablando aqui- ordeno Narcisa, todos asintieron y la siguieron a la lujosa sala, cada uno se sento en un sofa y un elfo les llevo te y galletas, ordenes de su ama.

-¿Cual es tu plan?- prgunto Severus recibiendo una taza de te que el elfo le sirvio.

-Pues... que Draco tome una pocion multijugos- el nombrado casi se cae de espaldas, literalmente hablando.

-¡¿Estas loco padre?, ni loco lo hare- reclamo el menor de la habitacion.

-¿Por quien se haria pasar?- mas fue ignorado olimpicamente por Severus.

-Eso es obvio, por una enfermera, tengo algunos contac- pero fue cortado por Draco, quien se levanto de su asiento y se situo en frente de su padre

-Yo no lo hare- mascullo entre dientes

-Narcisa, ¿te acuerdas de lo que hizo Potter por nosotros?- sabia que era bajo de su parte chantajear a su hijo, pero ¿que mas podia hacer?, Severus no aceptaria hacerse pasar por una enfermera por mas que el Golden Boy le agradara, su esposa tampoco lo haria, no se bajaria hasta eso, el tampoco lo haria, primero que nada, por que era el patriarca de la familia Malfoy, en cambio su hijo lo haria, por que sabia como era la personalidad de Draco, aunque se comportara friamente e intentara ocultar sus emociones, debajo de esa facha era alguien amable, alguien que se preocupaba, aunque no lo demostraba muy amenudo, por los demas, y por sobre todo, era que no podia negarse en ayudar a Potter, primero que nada, por que para su hijo, que Potter se hubiera entregado el mismo por ellos, era para el una deuda de magos, y segundo, la verdad no lo sabia, deberia ser algo secreto para su hijo.

-Esta bien, lo hare, no me hagas sentir mas culpable de lo que me siento- acepto un abatido Draco

-Nadie te culpa de nada hijo, tu padre solo lo hizo para que aceptaras- le consolo Narcisa, fulminando a su espoco con la mirada.

-¿Que?, era necesario, de todos modos, ahora que has aceptado, no podras negarte despues, y ahora, tenemos que calcular todo minuciosamente y consguir la varita de Potter, y por lo que observe el dia de la batalla, quedo olvidada en el pasto, largo pasto- y asi paso el resto del dia hasta que el sueño se hizo presente y cada uno fue a dormir. Mañana tendrian un largo dia.

* * *

Gracias a todos aquellos que han agregado mi historia a sus favoritos, y me han dejado review.

Sean buenos y : ¡DEJEN REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**POVHarry**

Tres meses, tres malditos meses han pasado ya desde que me habian dejado aquí, en esta maldita habitacion, no estoy loco, se lo he dicho cada dia al maldito de Weber, no, pero este solo me mira compasivamente.

Malditos Hermione y Ron, juro que cuando salga de aquí, van a conocer mi lado Slytherin, yo fui el idiota que confio en ellos, yo fui quien les dijo que Tom Ryddle estaba vivo y ellos fueron quienes pidieron que me dejaran en este lugar.

No me creyeron y fueron a hablar para que me trasladaran al manicomio de San Mungo.

Pero se que nadie me ayudara en salir de aquí, perdi la esperanza cuando cada noche, pensaba en que pronto alguien me creeria y me sacaria de aquí, para despertarme al dia siguiente y sentir que nada pasaria.

Me tire hacia tras en la cama, mirando el techo, como lo he estado haciendo desde que me trasladaron aqui, una enfermera llego y me dejo la comida, senti la puerta cerrarse, pero no me movi, no tenia hambre, mi apetito habia disminuido considerablemente desde que estaba aquí y lo sorprendente era que no estaba en los huesos, si no todo lo contrario, mi masa muscular aumento, me sentia con mas energia, y con menos sueño. Termine durmiendome y cuando desperte al dia siguiente, algo dentro de mi me decia que algo importante pasaria, que algo cambiaria.

Como siempre, decidi restarle importancia a ese sentimiento.

Una enfermera entro a dejarme la comida, decidi comer un poco por ese dia, nada malo me pasaria. Me sorprendi al ver en la bandeja mi varita, la reconoceria en cualquier lugar, levante la vista y mire a la enfermera, tenia algo raro, sus ojos eran de un color plateado, su cabello era de color negro, pero empezaba a tomar un color rubio, la enfermera que estaba segundos antes frente a mi, ahora era ¡¿Malfoy!, ¿que hacia Draco Malfoy ahi?.

-¿Q-que haces tu aquí?- por la sonrisa burlona en su rostro, debia de verme realmente chistoso.

-Yo Potter, vine aquí a entregarte tu maldita varita, harto tiempo paso para que la pudieramos encontrar, fuimos tan idiotas que no se nos ocurrio invocarla con un _Accio _varita de Harry James Potter Evans, tuvo que venir Pansy a decirmelo- lo ultimo lo estaba gruñendo.

-¿Quienes son "nosotros"?- le pregunte, no podia concebir la idea de que Draco-odio-a-todos-los-sangre-sucias- Malfoy, me hubiera traido mi varita, bajo la pocion Multijugos, haciendose pasar por una enfermera.

-Potter, a "nosotros", me feriero a mi, mi padre, mi madre, Severus, Tom Ryddle y un poco de ayuda de Pansy- me explico como si fuera un niño de cinco años, pero ¿Tom Ryddle?, ¿el sabia que Voldemort y Tom no eran la misma persona?, Malfoy debio leer mi cara, por que me respondio -Si Potter, se que Ryddle y Voldemort no son la misma persona, Severus nos explico, ademas de que cuando fuimos a buscar tu varita a la fortaleza de Voldemort, esta estaba con Ryddle, no me preguntes como la tenia, solo te estoy contando lo que paso, Pansy nos vio tan desesperados, que decidio decirnos que con un _Accio_, podriamos encontrarla, quedamos viendola un largo rato, hasta que el primero en hablar fue Severus, quien le dijo: "Estuviste todo este tiempo con nosotros, sabias cuanto queriamos la varita de Potter y ahora que creiamos que nunca podriamos encontrrla vienes con que "¿Por que no usan un _Accio _varita?"" imito la vos de Pansy y todo, a lo que esta le respondio "Creia que usted era lo suficientemente inteligente como para que yo se lo dijera, pero estaba equivocada", con eso mi padrino se quedo callado, mientras la maldecia en voz baja, pero bueno, convocamos el _Accio_, y la varita vino con Ryddle, quien el vernos se desmayo en seguida- decir que estaba impresionado, era quedarse corto, lo que Malfoy me acaba de decir era hilarante, nunca hubiera esperado que mi enemigo, quien me odiaba hasta la muerte, viniera ahora a decirme que me trajo mi varita. Me levante e hice algo que jamas hubiera hecho en Howarts, abrazar a Draco Malfoy, senti como este se tensaba, pero termino por corresponder a mi abrazo, realmente empiezo a creer que me estoy volviendo loco.

* * *

¡DEJEN REVIEW1! y...ah, si, visiten este Blog

http : / / comicsug. blogspot. com / (junten los espacios)


	6. Chapter 6

Quiero avisar que el sabado me voy a la playa, por lo que les dejo este cap

* * *

Pasaron unos minutos asi, abrazados, cuando Draco decidio que era hora de marcharse, no es que le disgustara abrazar a Potter, es solo que tenia que irse pronto de ahi, Severus y su padre le habian dicho que "raptarian" por un rato a la enfermera por la cual se estaba haciendo pasar.

Se solto del abarazo del moreno, saco de entre uno de sus bolsillos una pocion, se la tomo y donde antes estaba Draco Malfoy, ahora se encontraba la enfermera.

-Potter, me tengo que ir, te traje la varita, por lo que la usaras sabiamente si valoras tu vida y cuando salgas de aquí, te quedaras en la Mansion de mi familia- se dio media vuelta y salio por la puerta, dejando a Harry solo con sus pensamientos.

Harry guardo su varita debajo del colchon, por ahora pensaria en una forma de usarla.

Primero, tendria que hechizar a la enfermera que venia cada dia a entregarle la comida, asegurandose de que no fuera Malfoy, un _imperio _estaria bien, despues, haria que buscara a Weber, diciendole que algo extraño estaba pasando con el.

Cuando Weber llegara a su habitacion, le lanzaria un _Desmaius_, saldria corriendo de ahi, lanzando hechizos a todo aquel que quisiera detenerlo y llevarlo de vuelta a su habitacion o una peor.

Y cuando saliera de ahi, iria a la Mansion Malfoy, le cobraria la palabra a Malfoy.

Agarro un poco de pan y se lo comio, nunca bebia de lo que le traian, quien sabia si le hechaban alguna pocion o algun Mortifago profugo de Azkaban intentara envenenarlo.

Se levanto de la cama y se situo al lado de la ventana, le gustaba mirar el cielo, alguna veces se ponia a buscar formas en las nubes y despues las dibujaba, cuando tenia ganas claro. Estuvo un largo rato ahi, hasta que la puerta de la habitacion se abrio y por ella aparecieron su "amigos", quienes al verlo tan cerca de la ventana, se preocuparon de que se arrojara.

-Harry, ¿por que no te sientas en la cama?- Ron fue el primero en hablar, este solamente se quedo viendolos-

-No, estoy mas comodo aquí, ademas, he pasado la mayoria de mi estancia ahí acostado- la alegria que lo caracterizaba, ya no se mostraba en su manera de hablar, despues de haber estado tres meses encerrado y sin hablar con nadie, es mas, esta era la primera vez que sus "amigos" lo visitaban, dejandolo un tanto curioso -Y ¿a que se debe la visita?, es la primera que recibo desde que estoy aqui- Hermione y Ron tuvieron el descaro de mostrarse avergonzados.

-Teniamos cosas que hacer- contesto Hermione

-Si se podria saber, ¿que es tan importante como para que no me visitaran?- aunque ya no los consideraba sus amigos, igual se sentia un poco dolido por las pocas, casi inexistentes visitas.

-...decidimos casarnos-

-¿No son muy jovenes para tal cosa?- ¡por dios!, si solo tenian 17 años, acababan de graduarse y ya planeaban casarse.

-Si, pero ya lo hemos decidido y nada nos hara cambiar de opinion- le contesto bruscamente Ron

-Bueno, si estan tan seguros de lo que hacen- opino encogiendose de hombros -¿Y a eso vinieron a visitarme?-

-No, queriamos saber como estabas- hablo Hermione

-Pues, estoy mas bien que nunca, por lo que ya se pueden ir- se giro y volvio a mirar por la ventana, Ron se enojo y estuvo a punto de reclamarle, mas la mano de Hermione en su hombro lo calmo.

-Si es asi como lo quieres, hasta luego Harry- salieron los dos de la habitacion, sin darse cuenta de las silenciosas lagrimas que bajaban por el rostro de este.

Limpiandose furiosamente la cara, decia -Maldita sea, yo los odio, no tengo por que llorar-


	7. Chapter 7

Despues de que Hermione y Ron se fueran, Harry se acosto y poco a poco fue cayendo en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

La familia Malfoy, junto con Snape, se encontraban todos en sumo silencio, ya habian pasdo tres dias desde que Draco fuera a dejarle la varita a Potter.

Luius y Snape, sabian que nada malo le pudo haber pasado a Harry, no por nada era el "niño-que-vivio-y-vencio" a Voldemort, pero no era por eso que ellos confiaban en que el moreno pudiera escaparse, si no por que lo conocian y sabian que un Griffyndor nunca se rendia, no por nada era hijo de James Potter.

Mientras que Draco y Narcisa, pensaban todo lo contrario, temian que algo malo le pudiera haber pasado a Harry en su escape, como un accidente corriendo, un hechizo mal hecho o el cansancio y desnutricion. Draco les habia contado que Potter, cuando el le fue a dejar la comida, probo solo un bocado y eso los preocupaba a sobre manera.

Se sobresaltaron al sentir un fuerte estallido en la puerta, inmediatamente las manos de cada uno fue a parar a su varita, nadie les aseguraba que no fueran Mortifago.

Estuvieron un largo rato en la misma posicion a la espera de algun ataque, hasta que a Narcisa le paso una idea algo loca por la cabeza e inmediatamente salio corriendo de la habitacion, dejando atrás a unos impresionados y preocupados hombres, los cuales no dudaron en seguirla para llevarse la sorpresa de sus vidas al ver a Potter, siendo abrazado por Narcisa, quien no paraba de decir cosas sin sentido y llorar de ¿felicidad?, cualquiera que hubiera entrado por esa puerta, se hubiera quedado atonito.

-¡Oh, Harry!, nos tenias a todos muy preocupados- le dijo Narcisa al moreno despues de haberlo casi arrastrado a la sala principal, en donde llamo a un elfo y le ordeno que le sirvieran una taza de té.

El nombrado miro con una mueca de incredulidad a los otros tres magos, a quienes repentinamente los ataco una fuerte tos y sonrojos.

-Bueno, ahora nos diras como es que te demoraste tanto en escapar- Harry estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no volverse loco ahi mismo, la madre de Draco tenia una personalidad muy similar a la de Molly Weasley.

-La verdad es que ya escape hace tres dias, es mas, lo hice al dia siguente despues de que Draco me fuera a dejar mi varita- todos estaban sorprendidos, cuando vieron a Potter, habian pensado que habia escapado ese mismo dia, y ahora este les decia que lo hizo hace tres dias.

-¿Y en donde estuviste estos tres dias que te demorsste tanto en llegar?- le pregunto Snape

-Bueno, despues de haber hechizado a la enfermera con un _imperio_, hize que fuera a buscar a Weber, a quien le lanze un _desmaius_, sumenle a eso los numerosos hechizos que use en los enfermeros y guardias del lugar que querian detenerme, me quede muy agotado, ademas de que tenia que buscar un lugar en el cual descansar antes de venir aquí, fue muy cansador, gracias a Merlin que una anciana _Muggle_ me dio asilo en su hogar-

-Eso no explica lo que te pregunte- hablo bruscamente Severus, que Potter le agradara era cosa aparte, este bien conocia su carácter

-Cuando aquella anciana, muy amable, me dirigio hacia su hogar con la ayuda de su nieto, muy atractivo cabe decir, al momento de acostarme, me quede dormido o inconsciente, no se, y no desperte hasta el dia de ayer y como no queria parecer grosero con aquella anciana y su nieto, me quede hasta hoy y me fui diciendoles que en mi familia probablemente estarian muy preocupados por mi, ¿eso responde a tu pregunta Severus?- el otro solo asintio y el resto de la conversacion la paso en silencio.

* * *

Cuando ya todos estuvieron satisfechos con las respuestas de Harry, era ya de noche y el moreno estaba cansado, pero habia algo que lo inquietaba y ese algo tenia nombre y apellido, Tom Ryddle. Asi que para calmar a su inquietud miro a Snape y le pregunto.

-¿Como esta Tom Ryddle?- el ex-mortifago se mostro sorprendido por la pregunta, pero se recompuso rapidamente.

-Bien, se esta quedando en una de las habitaciones de la mansion-

-Quiero verlo- demando rapidamente Harry, queria, necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos como de bien estaba Tom.

Severus se mostro dudoso por unos segundos, pero termino cediendo y se lo llevo de la habitacion bajo la atenta mirada de la familia Malfoy.

Lo condujo hacia las escaleras, cuando ya llegaron arriba, doblo hacia la izquierda y siguio caminando por un largo pasillo que parecia interminable para Harry, Snape se detuvo repentinamente frente a una puerta hecha de roble, saco su varita y murmuro una especie de hechizos que el moreno no entendia, la puerta se abrio y dejo que el menor pasara, este no dudo ni un segundo y entro rapidamente a la habitacion escasamente decorada y amueblada, cosa shockenate si sabias los lujos que se gastaban los Malfoy, no le presto mucha importancia a eso y en cosa de segundos se encontraba al lado de Ryddle, quien desperto al sentir la cantidad de magia negra que desprendia el joven frente a el, se sorprendio al reconocer a Harry, cuando estuvo encerrado con el, la magia de este era blanca y pura, pero la de ahora era negra, llena de resentimiento, odio y un poco de preocupacion, aunque la magia negra en general no le gustara, la de Harry si, esta lo tranquilizaba, pareciera que despues de todo, el moreno todavia no caia por completo en la oscuridad.

* * *

Severus salio de la habitacion al momento en que la conversacion se torno un tanto intima, cosa que lo incomodaba un poco.

-Harry, ahora que Snape se fue, me diras por que tu magia se volvio tan negra- hablo seriamente Ryddle.

-Supongo que te enteraste que me internaron en un internado para locos- por la cara de sorpresa que tenia Tom, debia suponer que no -La cuestion es que fueron mis amigos, ex-amigos, los que le dijeron al Doctor que me estuvo atendiendo, que yo estaba loco, la razon a eso fue que yo les conte que tu y Voldemort no eran la misma persona, que tu eras hijo de _muggles_, no me creyeron y me tacharon de loco sin siquiera darme la oportunidad de demortrarles que estaba en lo cierto-

-¿Por eso tu magia se volvio tan negra?-

-Por eso y el odio que sentia y siento hacia Voldemort y mis ex-amigos, de quienes pienso vengarme-

-Harry, la venganza nunca es buena, mata el alma y la envenena*, pero no es solo por eso ¿verdad?- era sorprendente como ese hombre podia ver facilmente a través de uno.

-No, pero eso es algo que no le dire a nadie-

-¿Ni siquiera a mi?-le pregunto Tom con ojos de cordero a medio degollar.

-Ni siquiera a ti- pero Harry era inmune a ellos, el resto de la conversacion la pasaron hablando de hechizos y contrahechizos, hasta que Hary se quedo dormido.

* * *

¡Volvi!, este cap lo escribi mientras estuve en la playa, me estuvo atortmentando por dias, hasta que me decidi a escribirlo en papel y quede en paz.

_*La venganza nunca es buena, mata el alma y la envenena*, _la escuche en uno de los capitulos del Chavo del 8.


	8. Chapter 8

Perdon por la demora, es que no tenia para nada de inspiracion, asi que deshaganse del plan para intentar extorsionarme, miren que las/los pille hablando cuando pasaba caminando por fuera de la habitacion de Narcisa.

Los personajes son propiedad de J.k Rowling y Tsugumi oba, Takeshi Obata.

* * *

Harry despertó sintiendo algo calido y blando bajo del, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría en la cabeza, todo lo ocurrido el día anterior le golpeo de lleno y recién ahí se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazado y siendo abrazado por Tom Ryddle, quien hizo mas firme el agarre, sin darle oportunidad de poder separarse.

-Tom, despierta- este dijo algo ininteligible y se dio la vuelta, haciendo que Harry quedara en la misma posición que el, justo en ese momento, Severus entro y se quedo parado en la puerta viendo a Harry con una de sus cejas alzadas.

-Por favor Severus, ayúdame a despertarlo- el maestro de Pociones se acerco hacia donde se encontraba Harry.

-_Aquaeructo_- un potente chorro de agua apareció de la nada, mojando a los dos habitantes de la cama, Harry fulmino a Snape con la mirada y Tom despertó de inmediato, soltando al moreno y limpiándose la cara.

-Te dije que me ayudaras a despertarlo a el, yo ya estaba despierto- Severus se encogió de hombros y salio de la habitación –Nunca cambiara- murmuro para si mismo.

-Bueno días Harry- saludo Tom con una burlona sonrisa en su rostro.

-De buenos no tiene nada- le dijo este, para seguidamente levantarse e ir al baño, cuando salio, vio que Tom ya estaba cambiado.

-Ayer después de que te durmieras, Draco vino a dejarme esta ropa, diciendo que me la tendría que poner hoy, ya que alguien vendría a visitarlos- le explico Ryddle.

-¿Te dijo quien?-

-No, dijo que podría llevarte a tu habitación, pero yo le dije que estaba bien que te quedaras aquí, después de todo, en los tres meses que pasaste encerrado conmigo en ese calabozo, dormíamos abrazados-

-Si, realmente eres muy calentito, no como Voldemort- los dos rieron.

-Si- Harry le dijo que iría a cambiarse, por lo que había salido de la habitación.

Después de que Harry terminara de cambiarse en la habitación que amablemente Draco le había dicho, bajo y vio que en la sala se encontraba un señor asiático.

Tom estaba sentado en un sillón negro, escuchando el intercambio de palabras entre Lucius Malfoy y Shuichi Aizawa, como dijo que se llamaba después de presentarse, era un miembro de las fuerzas especiales de Japón y estaba ahí buscando información sobre Voldemort, ya que este también ataco a algunos _muggles_ de ese país y querían atraparlo.

-El esta muerto- hablo Harry desde la puerta, haciendo sobresaltar al detective, quien se dio la vuelta como si hubiera visto un fantasma, el moreno lo miraba sin emoción alguna en su rostro.

-¿Muerto?- le pregunto Aizawa.

-Si ¿acaso no escucho bien?, esta muerto, yo lo mate- Aizawa lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido, era imposible que alguien como ese joven pudiera matar a un hombre peligroso como lo era Voldemort.

-¿Se puede saber como?- Harry solo se quedo callado -¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Yo soy Harry Potter ¿usted quien es?-respondió y pregunto el moreno.

-Yo me llamo Shuichi Aizawa, soy un miembro de las fuerzas especiales de Japón y estoy buscando información sobre Voldemort- hasta ese momento, Draco, Lucius, Narcisa, Severus y Tom habían estado escuchando atentamente la conversación entre Harry y ese tal Aizawa, pero había algo que los tenia un tanto dudosos, sobretodo a Lucius y Severus, quienes no recordaban haber oído sobre un ataque a Japón.

-Un gusto conocerlo y sobre como mate a Voldemort, se lo contare, tome asiento- el detective acepto y se sentó en un cómodo sofá negro, Harry le contó que el era huérfano y que el culpable de eso fue Voldemort, le dijo que durante tiempo fue el mayor enemigo de este, ya que era el único que hacia fracasar sus planes, y que en la tumba de sus padres, juro que su muerte seria vengada, entonces había estado por años haciendo múltiples planes para matar a Voldemort, pero hubo un pequeño incidente y terminaron por capturarlo y mantenerlo encerrado en una celda, que estuvo tres meses encerrado en ella y ahí había conocido a Tom, quien estuvo ahí encerrado por mas de diez años, que habían personas que darían su vida por el y que ellos habían atacado la fortaleza de Voldemort y le habían dado una oportunidad para escapar, entonces cuando había salido de aquella celda, fue hacia donde se encontraba Voldemort, no sin antes buscar una pistola y le disparo en la cabeza, le dijo que algunos "mortifagos" habían escapado y que la policía se encontraba buscándolos.

-¿Por qué eso nunca se supo en las noticias?- le pregunto Aizawa.

-Por que el ministerio no dejo que ningún periodista lo supiera, mandando una carta a todas las cadenas de televisión que si transmitían la muerte de Voldemort por la televisión, serian todos arrestados- en realidad solo habían _obliviado_ a los _muggles_. Si Aizawa no me mostro convencido por eso, lo disimilo muy bien.

En todo ese rato, a Tom se le había ocurrido una muy buena idea.

-Harry, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- el moreno se le quedo viendo y asintió, Tom hizo que se acercara a el y se acerco a decirle en el oído –Por que no le dices a ese Detective que te lleve con el- Harry lo miro como si estuviera loco –Sabes que ahora mismo todo el ministerio te esta buscando, no creo que lo hagan en Japón- ahora una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Harry, este asintió y se dirigió hacia Aizawa.

-Tom me dio una muy buena idea, necesito tomar unas cuantas vacaciones después de lo que paso y me gustaría pedirle que me llevara con usted a Japón- el detective se mostró sorprendido por pocos segundos, para aceptar con un asentimiento, Harry se alegro y le pregunto cuando se irían, a lo que Aizawa respondió.

-Mi vuelo sale mañana a las 18:20 aunque no se si queden mas pasajes disponibles- el moreno asintió y le dijo que conseguir un boleto de avión para el no seria un problema.

-Yo me encargare de eso Harry- le dijo Lucius, sorprendiendo a Severus y Draco, menos a Narcisa, su marido a veces podía ser muy generoso.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el cap, miren que me esforze en escribirlo, casi me sale humo de la cabeza.

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

Despues de tanta espera, aqui les traigo el noveno capitulo.

Los personajes sonde J.k. Rowling

* * *

No es que Harry dudara de Lucius, pero se sorprendió cuando este al día siguiente de la conversación con el Investigador Aizawa le dio un boleto a Japón a las 18:20 en primera fila, y eso no era todo, si no que también había uno para Tom.

-_¿Crees que me iba a quedar aquí?_—le había preguntado cuando le exigió que le dijera por que el también iba.

Y por esa razón estaba conduciendo hacia al aeropuerto, ya que pareciera que nadie en la Mansión Malfoy pudiera manejar, el detective si sabia, pero Harry se preocupo cuando lo vio tan ojeroso y con los parpados a cerrados a cada segundo, no quería tener un accidente y morir después de sobrevivir milagrosamente a ocho años de guerra contra Voldemort.

-Y bien Potter, ¿Cómo te las arreglaras para hablar con otros japoneses?—le pregunto amablemente Snape, asegurándose de que el detective estuviera dormido y no escuchara la conversación.

-Eso es fácil profesor, debe saber que existen hechizos para poder copiar el idioma de los demás y ya que ayer escuche hablar a Aizawa por teléfono con alguien llamado Yagami Soichiro, aproveche la oportunidad y me aplique tal hechizo—le respondió Harry con una sonrisa burlona, pendiente de la carretera.

-Hn—fue la única respuesta por parte de Snape, quien se cruzo de brazos en una actitud demasiado infantil a opinión de Harry y por como veia, también para los Malfoy y Tom.

Si le preguntaran a Harry cuando aprendió a manejar, el simplemente respondería que fue en su estadía con su tíos, quienes parecieron haber tomado la actitud de una familia millonaria en cuanto Harry aprendió a manejar y su tío no tenia que hacer tan agotadora tarea.

"_Agotadora para el auto por soportar a tal ballena"_- fue el pensamiento de Harry al recordarlo. Suerte que ya no se encontraba bajo las garras de estos y por el contrario era absolutamente libre, aunque nunca se le olvidaría de sus maltratos y las cicatrices que le quedaron en su hombro izquierdo y en su espalda.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando despejarse de sus pensamientos, Tom a su lado pareció notar su estado ya que le puso una confortable mano en su hombro. El solo le sonrío agradecido ante tal gesto, Tom sabia de su pasado con los Dursley, cuando le contó toda su vida en su estadía en aquella celda, este no pudo evitar llorar ante su sufrimiento, convirtiéndose así en una especie de padre para el moreno, quien estaba mas que agradecido con el mayor.

Llegaron al aeropuerto encontrándolo lleno de gente, los siete suspiraron de exasperación al ver tanto ajetreo, se encaminaron hacia el embarque* a esperar su vuelo, eran las 17:50 y para no aburrirse, cada uno se dirigió a diferentes lugares.

Lucius y Narcisa fueron a un restauran, Draco fue al mueso, Tom a una especie de lugar de culto religioso, Aizawa se sentó y yo hice lo mismo. Los minutos parecían pasar lentamente, como si tuvieran la decisión de fastidiarme. Por lo que no tuve más opción que empezar a hablar con el detective y así probar mi japonés.

-Etto, Tantei wa, watashi wa hanbai no basho ga aru Nippon no baai wa iu koto ga dekiru...(Detective, me podria decir si en Japon hay lugares en los cuales vendan...)- se sonrojo un poco- Koko de, anime hōtai (en los cuales vendadn anime) —al terminar de halar se sonrojo furiosamente.

El detective se mostró sorprendido de que alguien tan joven supiera hablar su idioma. –No hace falta de que me hables en japonés, y respecto a tu pregunta, si, si hay lugares en los cuales venden anime, manga, y todas esas cosas, ¿Por qué?-. le pregunto.

-Bueno, mientras estuve con mis tíos, mi primo paso por la etapa en que ya sabe, quería encontrar su lugar en la sociedad y da la casualidad de que eligió ser Otaku—declaro.

-Y tu te sentiste atraído hacia ese mundo, ¿me equivoco?—le pregunto el detective sonriéndole.

-N-no se equivoca, pensé que solo era un pasatiempo o un hobbie, pero a medida que pasaban los años, me vi envuelto cada vez mas en el mundo del anime y se puede decir que fui a algunos eventos—declaro, era cierto que había ido a algún evento, pero no con la compañía mas agradable, ya que a Dudley le encanto el Cosplayer y decidió ir vestido de Kaname de Vampire Knight, un horror ante la vista de todos en el evento, ya que parecía mas una bola de arroz que Kaname y el fue vestido de Sasuke, ganando el premio ante el mejor Cosplay ante la envidia de su primo y es que su parecido con el Uchiha fue impresionante.

Estuvieron hablando por un largo rato y ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de la hora hasta que Tom fue corriendo hacia ellos diciéndoles que estaban retrasados y que podrían perder el viaje, por suerte cuando estaban a punto de perderlo, Lucius persuadió a la señorita que cuidaba la entrada del avión de que los dejara pasar, esta acepto sonrojada y Harry solo pudo ver como Narcisa miraba duramente a su esposo, Draco se despidió de el abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla y para su sorpresa, Severus hizo lo mismo.

-Vendré a verlos en navidad y cuando pueda—les dije a todos, Narcisa lloraba silenciosamente y se despedía con la mano.

Cada uno se sentó en su lugar y cuando Harry apoyo su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla, se quedo simultáneamente dormido.

En Japón un joven estudiante descansaba en su cama, oyendo la música que se reproducía en su estéreo, silbando de vez en cuando y mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro, feliz de que la chica que le gustara aceptara ser su novia, sin saber que esa relación le impediría estar con la persona que verdaderamente amaría, consiguiendo celos de su parte y convirtiéndolo en una persona mas amable y al mismo tiempo, impidiendo que su futuro se viera arruinado por cierta libreta de cierto Shinigami que estaba aburrido en su mundo.

* * *

El embarque es el lugar del aeropuerto en el cual los pasajeros esperan su vuelo.

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: Harry es internado en San Mungo, la razon a esto es por que creen que esta loco, ya que despues de matar a "el que no debe ser nombrado", dijo que este Tom Ryddle no eran la misma persona, pero lo que nadie sabia es que estaba en lo correcto. Hay personas que lo sacaran de ahi y lo ayudaran a escapar de Londres.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de j.k Rowling y Tsugumi Ōba (historia) Takeshi Obata (dibujo), yo solo hago esto sin fines de lucro

Advertencia: Esta historia es SLASH (relacion BoyxBoy) si no te gusta no leas

* * *

El avión abordo en el aeropuerto de Tokio, Harry, Tom y Aizawa bajaron del avión, fueron a buscar sus maletas y se dirigieron hacia el estacionamiento. Un coche negro los estaba esperando, el chofer les abrió la puerta y se los llevo hacia donde el Detective le indicó. Por el camino estuvieron hablando infinidades de cosas, el tiempo se les paso volando y pronto estaban frente al edificio de las fuerzas especiales, Aizawa le dijo al chofer que los esperara.

Entraron al edificio y se dirigieron al recibidor en donde había un hombre de pelo negro sentado en una incómoda silla. "Aizawa-san, el Jefe Yagami lo está esperando en su oficina"- Aizawa asintió y le indicó a Harry y Tom que lo siguiera. Los dos hombres así lo hicieron.

Aizawa toco a la puerta. "Pase"- escuchó la voz de su jefe. Entro seguido de Tom y Harry, quienes se quedaron en silencio. "Aizawa, me preguntaba cuándo llegarías, ¿ellos son?"- le pregunto mirándolo tras sus gafas.

"Le presento a Harry Potter y Tom Riddle, son de Inglaterra y vinieron a Japón a tomarse unas vacaciones. Vivian con los Malfoy"- le aclaro antes de que su Jefe hiciera alguna pregunta.

"Bien, es un gusto conocerles, me llamo Soichiro Yagami"- se presento Soichiro tendiéndoles una mano, ellos la estrecharon.

"Es un gusto conocerlo, Señor Yagami"- le dijo Harry al ver que Tom no respondía y se quedaba mirando al detective. Este se fijo en eso y fijo sus ojos negros en Tom, este al mismo tiempo lo miro con sus negros ojos, aun más que los de Soichiro. El moreno miro al suelo y sonrió imperceptiblemente, parece ser que la magia de Tom escogió como pareja a Soichiro Yagami.

"_Interesante"_- fue su único pensamiento. Se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de Tom. Este parpadeo saliendo de su estupor y una alegre sonrisa se formo en sus rosados labios. Miro a Harry con ojos brillantes y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Harry rio feliz por el y le devolvió el abrazo, vio como Soichiro miraba hacia otro lado. Sonrió aun mas al ver que el hombre igual tenia sentimientos por Tom, aunque todavía no lo supiera, pero ya de eso se encargaría el. Tom merecía ser feliz después de pasar tanto tiempo encerrado en un calabozo, y el nunca permitiría que sufriera de nuevo.

Un ligero carraspeo de Aizawa los hizo separarse. "¿Para que me llamaba Jefe?"- preguntó Aizawa.

"Hay una serie de asesinatos en Nagasaki y el gobernador Genjiro Kaneko quiere que los de la fuerza especial vayan y atrapen al asesino"- le dijo Soichiro seriamente.

"Esta bien, reuniré a los que se necesite e iremos a Nagasaki"- Aizawa se iba retirando cuando fue detenido por la voz de Harry.

"Si quiere yo le puedo acompañar, Tom todavía está un poco débil y no creo que pueda soportar otro viaje"- el nombrado iba a reclamar si no fuera por la significativa mirada que Harry le lanzó. "¿Cierto, Tom?"- le preguntó inocentemente al hombre de más edad, este asintió y se maldijo por obedecer las ordenes de un mocoso, un mocoso que considera como su hijo.

"¿Estas seguro?, puede ser peligroso"-le dijo Aizawa haciendo reír a Harry.

"Después de todo lo que pase, no creo que un asesino sea peligroso"- le comento irónicamente. El detective asintió por la verdad de sus palabras.

"Bien, creo que mañana saldremos de viaje, tengo que pedirle a Hideki que compre los boletos, te avisaré a que hora nos iremos"- Harry asintió y le sonrió, el detective se sonrojo ligeramente y se despidió.

"Nos despedimos Señor Yagami, tenemos que ir a descansar al cuarto que rentamos"- con una inclinación, se despidieron de Soichiro, salieron de la oficina y ya en la calle, Tom se dio cuenta de algo.

"Se que no rentaste nada, así que ¿en donde demonios nos quedaremos?"- Harry rodó los ojos ante el enfado en la voz de su amigo.

"Los Potter tenemos muchas, demasiadas diría yo, propiedades en todos los países, nos quedaremos en la casa que queda más cerca"- le hizo una seña a Tom para que lo siguiera, no quería que nadie los viera haciendo magia.

Se internaron en un callejón y ahí, Harry sacó su varita, agarró a Tom del brazo y con un movimiento, los hizo desaparecer.

* * *

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

Realmente perdónenme por el retraso, seré sincera y diré que no tenia ninguna gana de escribir, incluso se me presento el pensamiento de dejar todas mis historias, pero después de ver nuevamente Death Note, me animé a escribir.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de J.k Rowling y Tsugumi Ōba (historia)

Takeshi Obata (dibujo). Yo solo hago esto sin fines de Lucro.

Advertencia: Esta historia es SLASH (relacion BoyxBoy) si no te gusta no leas. Y si te gusta, eres cálida mente Bienvenido.

Ahora disfruten y Lean.

* * *

Cuando Harry y Tom habian desaparecido, Light acababa de llegar a la oficina de su padre. No sabia para que queria verlo. Le molestaba, ya que estaba hablando por teléfono con su novia. Golpeo y entro cuando su padre le dijo que entrara.

"¿Me llamabas Padre?"- le preguntó tranquilamente, sin darse centa de la presencia de Aizawa.

"Si, unos británicos acaban de llegar, un joven llamado Harry Potter y Tom Riddle, su tutor"- le explico. El asintio y espro a que su padre continuara. "Quiero que te acerques a ellos y ver si no son peligrosos, solo sera un mes, en lo que duran tus vacaciones, ya despues yo mandaré a Matsuda"- parpadeé rapidamente. No creyendo lo que acababa de oir.

"Padre, tu sabes que lo que mas quiero es entrar a este cuartel, pero tengo novia y no creo que este nuy feliz si estoy todo un mes sin verla, asi que"- se quedo callado ante una seña de su padre para que parara de hablar.

"Se que tienes nova hijo, y estoy muy feliz"- declaro sincramete. "No tienes que alejarte de ella mientras estes con el Señor Potter y Riddle, podras verla cuando quieras, no te estoy obligando a que pases las 24/7 con ellos, sino que te acerques y veas si son un peligro para nuestro país, ¿bien?"- Light asintio.

"Esta bien padre, lo haré"- declaro.

* * *

Mientras Harry y Tom estaban en su nueva casa. El moreno estaba mirando todo distraidamente hasta que seacordó que habian dejado sus maletas en el Taxi.

"Mierda"- se quejó. Tom lo miró preocpado

"¿Que esta mal Harry?"- el moreno lo miro y nego con la cabeza. No hacia falta preocupar a Tom.

"Nada, es que se me olvido que nuestro equipajese quedó el el Taxi"- declaro avergonzado, rascando ligeramente su nuca.

"Oh, eso, no te preocupes, yo las saque antes de entrar al edificio de las fuerzas especiales"- dijo despreocupadamente.

Harry lo miró con sorpresa. "¿Que paso con el conductor?"-le pregunto tonamente.

"Le lanze un Obliviate y deje que sefuera"- Harry solto una carcajada, se acerco a Tom y lo abrazo, todava riendose.

"Verdaderamente Tom, nunca dejas de srprenderme"- acaricio cariñosmente el cabello del mayor, recordando el dia que se habian encontrado por primera vez en aquella celda.

"Para eso estoy, Elit (gatito)"- comento divertido Tom, abrazando a Harry y apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza del menor.

Se quedaron un rato asi hasta que el estómago de Harry rugio de hambre, se alejo riendo avergonzado.

"Es hora de que comamos, no me comi toda la cena que nos dieron en el avión, es muy mala la comida que dan"- dijo seriamente Tom causando reir a Harry.

Comieron tranquilamente, con magia lavaron los platos y se gueron a acostar los dos juntos, era una costumbre que habian empezado desde que estuvieron encerrados.

Se quedaron dormidos nada mas tocar la almohada. Harry se acurruco contra Tom, mientras que este rodeo con su brazo la estrecha cintura del menor.

* * *

**Mundo Shinigami- Con Ryuk-.**

Ryuk miraba aburrido al resto de sus compañeros, viendo como jugaban cartas. Se estaba aburriedo ahi, la diversión se estaba acabando, despues de todo. ¿Quien no lo haria despues de cien años como Shinigami?, algunos pensaban que por ser un "Dios de la Muerte" tendria mucha diversión cazando almas. Pero últimamente eran pocos los humanos que morian, y cada vez llegaban nuevos Shinigamis.

Miro el resto de calaveras y huesos a su alrededor. La ligera niebla que se mantenia sobre el suelo, y la especie de cielo con nubes negras. Escuchó las risas de Deridovely y Gook.

_"Estúpidos idiotas apostadores"_- penso aburridamete.

Se acerco hacia el agujero que permitia ver el mundo de los humanos, con sus largos dedos agarro la Death Note de Sidoh. El muy idiota no se habia dado cuenta que se la habia robado.

"¡HEY RYUK, MUEVE TU CULO PEREZOSO Y VEN A APOSTAR!"- escucho el grito de Deridovely. Gruño para si mismo, estaba realmente aburrido.

Miro nuevamete la Death Note en su mano, despues al agujero. Una lenta sonrisa se empezo a formar en su rostro. "Hoo, ¿que pasaria si "accidentalmente" se me cayera esta Death Note aqui?"- pregunto divertido. Solto la libreta, vio como esta iba cayendo cada vez mas rapido por el agujero. "Ooops, se me soltó"- con una risa macabra, se acercó hacia donde estaban jugando y se recosto en el suelo.

"¿Que te tomo tanto tiempo?"- le pregunto Gook.

"Nada, solo estaba viendo a los humanos"- respondio divertido.

En una esquina, Kinddara Guivelostain miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a Ryuk. "_Es mejor que no hiciera lo que creo que hizo, seria realmente estúpido de su parte_"- fue su pensamiento antes de alejarse al agujero. Miro por el, pero no vio nada raro.

* * *

Espero que me haya qedado bien la parte del Mundo Shinigami. Me disculpo si Light es un poco OoC, pero yo creo que hubiera sido así si no se hubiera encontrado la Death Note.

VeroSev: Hay muy pocas historias con la pareja de Light/Harry, por eso es que me decidí a hacer una. Todavía no se quien encontrara la Death Note, probablemente Harry o algún Mortifago vengador (eso si que seria peligroso). Sevvy y Luci no saldrán en algunos capítulos mas adelante, me los estoy reservando para el momento mas bueno.

NAISU: Es bueno que te haya gustado, espero que este capitulo también lo haya hecho.

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Aqui el 12 capitulo, me demore en actualizar. Pero espero que la espera haya valido la pena.**

**Summary: Harry es internado en San Mungo, la razon a esto es por que creen que esta loco, ya que despues de matar a "el que no debe ser nombrado", dice que este y Tom Ryddle no eran la misma persona, pero lo que nadie sabia es que estaba en lo correcto. Hay personas que lo sacaran de ahi y lo ayudaran a escapar de Londres.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de J.k Rowling y Tsugumi Ōba (historia) Takeshi Obata (dibujo), yo solo hago esto sin fines de lucro**

**Advertencia: Esta historia es SLASH (relacion BoyxBoy) si no te gusta no leas**

* * *

**P.O.V - Light.**

Después de terminar de hablar con mi padre, le mandé un mensaje a Kiyomi cancelando nuestra cita. Le explique lo que mi padre me habia dicho y ella se escuchó comprensiva. Cerre mi celular y lo guardé en el bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones. Saque un papel arrugado de mi chaqueta y comprobé dos veces la direccion. El hotel en que se alojaban los dos extranjeros estaba cerca, por lo que no habia necesidad de tomar un taxi. Caminé lentamente, admirando las calles de Japón. La gente se tropezaba unos contra otros, pidiendo disculpas sin detenerse a mirar a la persona que empujaron. Alumnos de escuelas iban en grupos, hablando animadamente sobre su salida al Karaoke.

Mi celular vibro dentro del bolsillo, lo saque y vi que mi padre me llamaba. Abrí el celular y aprete la tecla verde. "¿Que pasa Padre?"

"Ah, Light, queria avisarte que probablemente el Señor Potter y Riddle esten dormidos en cuanto llegues, llamé al Hotel para avisarles que ibas para allá, solo tienes que mostrar tu identificación como Light Yagami y te llevaran a la habitación en la que se encuentran hospedadios nuestros visitantes"- vaya, pareciera como si hablaran de ir a una misión suicida.

"Esta bien Padre, entendí, adiós"- colgue mi teléfono antes de que volviera hablar. Ya estaba frente al hotel. Entré y saludé a la recepcionista, mostrandole mi edintificación.

"Por aquí Señor Yagami"- me indicó la empleada yendo hacia el ascensor. Entré con ella y vi como pulsaba el botón ocho. No tardamos nada en llegar y en cuestión de segundos me encontraba frente a la habitación 102. Mis manos habian empezado a sudar, me sentía afiebrado, y no sabia por que. La recepcionista abrio la puerta y me dejó dentro de la habitación.

Pareciera como si no hubiera nadie, me acerque al balcón de la Suite, viendo el sol en pleno cielo, un rastro de nubes se veia por la frontera y un ligero viento frio hacia temblar las hojas de los árboles. Me volví al escuchar la puerta abrirse y por esta salio un hombre de aproximadamente cuarenta y cuatro, detrás de el un joven que me robo el aliento.

Su cabello desordenado caia en su rostro, su piel un tanto pálida y sus ojos verdes que se cerraron brevemente por un bostezo, media apróximadamente 1.58 y desde a simple vista podia ver que tenia un cuerpo para nada grasoso.

"¿Que ocurre Tom?"- mi corazón se acelero al escuchar su voz adormilada. El hombre se dio la vuelta y beso la frente de Harry

"No es nada pequeño, solo tenemos visita"- el chico, Harry, recien se pareció dar cuenta de que alguien mas se encontraba en la habitacion.

"Oh"- el hombre se rio del mas chico, desordenando aun mas el cabello del menor.

"Nunca cambiaras Petit, ¿tienes hambre?"- me sentia un poco fuera de lugar viendo su interaccion, y senia algo, no sabia que, pero que hacia a mi estómago dar vueltas.

"Si, dormir me da hambre y apenas comi antes de que nos acostaramos"- ¿que?

"Si, el vuelo de Inglaterra hasta Japón fue muy cansador, especiamente cuando uno va casi todo el tiempo al baño"- oi el ligero regaño en la voz del hombre, por dios ¿no sera acaso que ellos dos eran pareja?

"Vamos Tom, ya me disculpé, te dije que no podia aguantarme más, no sabes cuanto siento no haberte dejado dormir en el avión, es que era la primra vez que viajaba y queria ver que tal se sentia hacerlo en un avión"- mi corazón casi se sale al escuchar la conversacón.

"Nadie te dijo que te comieras esos Doritos y Coca-Cola, te dije que te harían mal y te doleria el estómago, no se que miedo le tienes en ir sólo al baño de un avión"- parece que habia entenido todo mal.

Harry hizo un puchero espectácular, cruzandose de brazos y mirando obstinadamente un hilo suelto en la alformbra. "Sabes que siempre quise comérlos, la primera vez que los comí tenia tan solo trece años, ¿sabes cuanto tiempo estuve sin comer ningún Dorito?"-

"Esta bie Harry, si quieres le puedo decir a alguien que te traiga una bolsa de Doritos"- dijo cariñosamente el hombre mayor.

"¿En serio?"- preguntó el menor con sus ojos brillando emocionados.

"Si, asi que ahora iremos por algo de comer, ¿nos gustaria acompañarnos Señor Yagami?"- asentí y esperé hasta que ellos estuvieron listos y limpios, bajamos silencosamente al Restaurant del Hotel y comimos en un agradable silencio. ¿Como supo que mi apellido era Yagami?

* * *

Gracias a Yue - VeroSev y Time Tralevers por dejarme R&R, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Se que la personalidad de Harry es un poco OoC en este cap, pero entiendan que esta recién levantado. Y todos somos de difirente forma al despertarnos.

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

Summary: Harry es internado en San Mungo, la razon a esto es por que creen que esta loco, ya que despues de matar a "el que no debe ser nombrado", dice que este y Tom Ryddle no eran la misma persona, pero lo que nadie sabia es que estaba en lo correcto. Hay personas que lo sacaran de ahi y lo ayudaran a escapar de Londres.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de J.k Rowling y Tsugumi Ōba (historia) Takeshi Obata (dibujo), yo solo hago esto sin fines de lucro

Advertencia: Esta historia es SLASH (relacion BoyxBoy) si no te gusta no leas

**Gracias a todas las personas que han estado leyendo la Historia y me han dejado Review.**

* * *

**P-O-V. Tom**

Me divertía al ver como el chico Yagami miraba a Harry y este ni se daba cuenta. Sabia que el otro joven se setia incómodo al estar con nosotros. Si no fuera por que considero a Harry como un hijo, me sería divertido ver la reaccion del joven japonés si me viera besando a Harry.

Llegó un momento en que Harry se distrajo viendo a un mesero que se paseaba cada vez que podia frente a su mesa, contoneando sus caderas provocativamente a mi hijo. No me molestaba, pero al otro joven si, ya que su rostro estaba contorsionado en una mueca de celos.

Toque suavemente el hombro de Harry para llamar su atención, y este me miro con una sonrisa resplandeciente. Se levantó de su asiento y siguio al camarero que le hacia señas hacia una puerta que decia "Privado". Divertido, observé como entraban sin que los demás se dieran cuenta, vi a Yagami y me sorprendi al ver que su rostro estaba triste.

Si apenas y se conocian, asi que no sabia por que este estaba asi... a no ser que fuera la pareja de Harry. Pero ¿Por que su hijo no mostraba ningún interés en su alma gemela? Un tanto sospechoso.

º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-LightxHarry-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Harry salió media hora después de la habitación, su pelo un tanto desordenado y su rostro con un ligero rubor. Pero por lo demás no demostraba que habia tenido relaciones con un camarero, minutos después el camarero salió, más desordenado.

Su uniforme era un desastre total, bueno, no hay que exagerar tanto. Su camisa estaba fuera de sus pantalones, tenia la chaqueta del uniforme en una mano, su cabello castaño caía por sus hombros sin la cola con la que estaba sujeta antes, y su caminar era un tanto raro, como si hubiera estado un largo rato sentado en un caballo.

El moreno se acercó a la mesa, una sonrisa perezosa en su rostro, dejó su propia chaqueta apoyada en la silla y se dejó caer sentado sin gracia, agarró un vaso con un líquido transparente y se lo tomó todo de una sola vez, sin darse cuenta de que Tom se cubria la boca con una mano para evitar que Harry viera su sonrisa, y Light solo miraba hacia otro lado, sin ningún rastro de diversión.

"El servicio en este Restauran es excelente, deberiamos volver otro dia ¿no, Tom?"- el hombre mayor asintió, su diversón dejada a un lado al ver que Yagami apretaba sus puños.

"Si, pero por ahora es mejor que nos marchemos, tenemos cosas que hacer, como encontrar un lugar en el cual vivir"- Harry solo bufó divertido y bebió mas del liquido transparente.

"Por si no lo sabias mi querido Tom, el hotel en el cual nos estamos quedando es mio, ¿que es esto? Esta bueno"- el hombre parpadeó, no creyendose lo que Harry decía, pero al ver como el moreno iba a volver a tomar del vaso, se lo quitó y lo dejó en la mesa.

"Yo no sabía que tus padres tenian inversiones fuera de Inglaterra, y eso que estás tomando es Sake, una bebida muy popular en este país"- le dijo a la ligera.

Harry se encogió de hombros y se volvió a ver a Light. "¿Como se encuentra tu padre?"- Light se sorprendió por la pregunta inesperada y tardó en responder.

"B-bien"- el moreno sólo bufo divertido por su corta respuesta.

"¿Tienes novia?"- Light lo miró enojado.

"Si"- le respondió entre dientes.

"Fantástico, dime Light ¿estarias interesado en ir a una cita doble?"- Tom, quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación hasta ese momento, miró al moreno.

Por su parte, pareciera que Light no podía procesar las palabras en su mente e imaginaba que Harry le estaba pidiendo salir. "Si"- respondió rápidamente.

El moreno le regaló una gran sonrisa. "Bueno, no te molesta si vamos este jueves ¿verdad?"- Light negó y aceptó.

Salieron del Restauran, con Light todavía en su mundo, mientras que Harry se quedaba a pagar la cuenta, aprovechando e invitar al camarero a salir, este aceptó estusiasmado y lo besó profundamente. "Entonces el jueves nos veremos Atsumori"- con un beso más, se despidió y se reunió con Tom, quién negaba con la cabeza y subía al Taxi que habian llamado.

* * *

Lo sé, Light es increiblemente OoC en este capitulo, pero prometo que después volverá más a la normalidad. Si Harry no se da cuenta de que Light es su alma gemela, es por algo, todo tiene un por que en las historias, además de que yo no dije que la relación se daría en un cruzar de ojos y oh, Mi amor Te amo y quiero casarme contigo.

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

Summary: Harry es internado en San Mungo, la razon a esto es por que creen que esta loco, ya que despues de matar a "el que no debe ser nombrado", dice que este y Tom Ryddle no eran la misma persona, pero lo que nadie sabia es que estaba en lo correcto. Hay personas que lo sacaran de ahi y lo ayudaran a escapar de Londres.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de J.k Rowling y Tsugumi Ōba (historia) Takeshi Obata (dibujo), yo solo hago esto sin fines de lucro

Advertencia: Esta historia es SLASH (relacion BoyxBoy) si no te gusta no leas.

* * *

Light estaba celoso, frustrado y celoso. Iba caminando con Kiyomi pegada a su brazo mientras Harry y el camarero del otro día iban abrazados y se besaban de vez en cuando. Se habia quedado mudo cuando habia visto a Harry con el camarero y el habia venido solo, después se habia encontrado con Kiyomi. Miro a Kiyomi, pero esta tenia sus ojos puesto en el par, tenia una expresión de…fascinación.

Light hizo una mueca de dolor, hubiera sido mejor no saber que a Kiyomi le gustaba lo Yaoi. Se soltó del agarre de su novia y le dijo que iría a comprar un refresco. Se alejó del grupo y se sentó en una banca desocupada, a esas horas de la noche el parque de atracciones estaba mas lleno.

Suspiró y miró a la multitud, viendo entre toda aquella gente a la "pareja feliz". Se estaban besando y no dejaban de tocarse cada vez que podían. Light no sabia que era aquel sentimiento que sentía, aquella opresión en el estómago y el dolor en su corazón. Miró sus manos y su vista se distrajo por un cuaderno negro tirado en el piso. Lo recogió y en la parte delantera tenia el nombre de "Death Note". Lo abrió y sólo vio páginas en blanco. Lo miró por los dos lados, pero no tenia nada escrito, probablemente solo era un cuaderno recién comprado que se le había caído a alguien. Se levantó y compro dos refrescos, el cuaderno en su otra mano, se volvió a reunir con los otros tres, pero vio que Harry y el camarero ya no estaban abrazados y se mantenían lo más alejado posible.

Se acercó a Kiyomi y le preguntó que había ocurrido. "Parece que Harry dijo algo que molestó a Atsumori"- el corazón de Light se sintió más ligero.

"Ten, aquí tienes un refresco"- le entregó el de piña.

"Ya te dije Atsumori, no puedo llevarte con mi padre"- miró a Harry y vio que este parecía molesto.

"¿Por qué no? No es como si fuera algo prohibido el ver al padre de tu novio"- Harry miró en la dirección de ellos y se acercó sin preocuparle el dejar atrás a su "novio".

"Perdón por los problemas"- a Light le encantaba la actitud avergonzada de Harry.

Vio como de repente el moreno se tensaba y miraba el cuaderno en su mano. "Lo encontré cuando fui a comprar refrescos"- Harry de repente parecía más aliviado.

Se acercó y le quitó el cuaderno de su mano, lo miró por los dos lados y se quedó viendo por unos segundos la parte trasera, después lo miro y le sonrió agradecido. "Muchas gracias, lo había perdido cuando nos habíamos detenido a comprar algo para comer"- le agradeció besando su mejilla.

El corazón de Light se agitó más de lo normal y sus manos empezaron a sudar, le sonrió nervioso al moreno y se rascó la parte trasera del cuello. Harry se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando, pero nadie vio como su sonrisa se desvanecía para adquirir un matiz de preocupación.

* * *

Tom miraba a Harry pasearse por la habitación mientras el veía el cuaderno en su mano. "¿Qué harás con el cuaderno?"- le preguntó con preocupación.

"No sé, lo tendré por unos días y veremos si el Shinigami aparece, ojalá que no ocurra nada como lo de la guerra, no quiero tener que lidiar con más muertes misteriosas que se deben a este cuaderno y con locos que se quieren creer dios"- Harry estaba preocupado, enojado y temeroso.

Durante la guerra, un Death Note había caído en manos equivocadas y personas de ambos lados habían muertos misteriosamente. Al final, con ayuda de Veritaserum, se supo que era alguien de su lado el que mataba con el cuaderno y mataba a gente de los dos lados para no levantar sospechas, también había dicho que el seria el nuevo Dios del mundo mágico y que tomaría a Harry para él y para su imperio, el moreno había estado consternado en aquel entonces de que Collin Creevey fuera quien tuviera la culpa de tantas muertes y que la obsesión que tenia con él era tan grande.

"Tu no tienes la culpa de que aquel mocoso hiciera eso"- se sentó a un lado de Tom y lo miro.

"Si tan solo no lo hubiera rechazado, probablemente no hubiera hecho nada de eso"- se sentía culpable cada vez que se acordaba del pequeño Collin sacándole fotos y pidiendo su autógrafo, probablemente si no hubiera estado tan enamorado del "Salvador del Mundo Mágico" y si del verdadero Harry Potter, lo más probable es que lo hubiera aceptado.

"Él solo quería al Harry Potter que había salvado al mundo mágico de un mago oscuro que te dejó huérfano e intentó matarte varias veces y al que derrotaste al final, yo creo que estuvo bien que lo rechazaras, no quiero ni pensar en como estarías ahora"- los dos se rieron al imaginar a Harry en una habitación llena con fotografías de él y pequeños rubios de ojos verdes revoloteando todo el día con una cámara sacándole fotos. "Tengo un plan por si el dueño de esta Death Note viene aquí"- Harry se interesó, a Tom siempre se le ocurrían buenas ideas y estas siempre terminaban en algo gracioso.

"¿De que se trata?"- Tom se rio ante el entusiasmo de Harry.

"Bueno, ya que tu eres…"- estuvieron el resto del día hablando de lo que harían y no salieron de aquella habitación. "Ahora dime, ¿Qué paso entre tu y aquel camarero?"- el moreno se desinflo.

"No sé, he estado sintiéndome raro en estos días, y cuando fuimos a la cita doble, al llegar me sentí peor, aunque nada que me hiciera daño físicamente, si no que era un dolor de aquí"- le dijo apuntando su corazón.

"¿Por qué te sentiste peor?"- Harry recordó lo que hizo que se sintiera mal.

"Porque vi a mi compañero con su pareja"- le dijo tristemente.

Tom lo abrazó. "¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?"- le preguntó mientras acariciaba el cabello de Harry.

"Desde que nos conocimos"- le declaró avergonzado.

"¿Por qué no hiciste nada al respecto?"-

"Porque no quiero que nadie que por estar conmigo muera, aunque Voldemort y Dumbledore ya no estén en este mundo nada impide que una cadena de mortífagos vengativos vengan aquí y traten de matarme, sabes que ellos siempre se la toman con alguien cercano a mi y no les importaría hacerle daño a un simple estudiante de secundaria que esta conmigo y que es muggle"- sentía sus ojos picar por las lágrimas.

"Pero tienes la Death Note y podrías matarlo a todos ellos antes de que escapen"- Harry se salió del abrazo y se paro frente a Tom tomándole de los hombros.

"Nunca me digas que tengo que ocuparla, sabes lo que pasaría con mi alma una vez que no la siga necesitando o muera"- Tom lo veía calmado.

"Si, pero recuerda bien quien eres"- ante esas palabras, Harry se congeló.

"Es verdad, yo soy el Maestro de la Muerte y soy inmortal"- lo último lo dijo sin gana alguna. "Si acepto a Light, ¿Qué va a pasar una vez que el muera y yo siga vivo?"- para esa pregunta, Tom no tenia respuesta.

* * *

Tienen que tener cuidado de Atsumori, que él saldra más adaelante y no será... bueno, tendran que esperar a llegar a ese capítulo.

Mientras, los celos y enamorados estan en el aire, primero el Padre de Light, después Tom, Light y ahora Harry *suspiro* Que voy a hacer con estos chicos.

Gracias por Comentar.

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


End file.
